


[Podfic] Cutmen

by Holly (HHarris)



Series: [Podfic] Bleed So Pretty: A Collection of Fight!lock Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Bleeding, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Fight!lock, Fighting Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pinching, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Punching, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Unsafe Sex, burking, fightlock, of course biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHarris/pseuds/Holly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John first met when they were first-time opponents at an underground fight club. Several weeks later, they meet again, but neither of them can get on the night's schedule, so an unsanctioned bout in the car park will have to serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cutmen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cutmen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426756) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> More to come… follow [musthaveblackedout](http://www.musthaveblackedout.tumblr.com) for intermittent details.
> 
> And of course follow the fierce and sensuales [fuckyeahfightlock](http://www.fuckyeahfightlock.tumblr.com) for more delicious johnlocky bloodsport.

| 

  
**Duration: 25 minutes**

[Download MP3](http://www.soylenter.com/wp-content/uploads/Cutmen071014.mp3) (36.4 MB)  
Right click and  "save as

Based on [Cutmen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1426756), an original work by [PoppyAlexander  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander)Part 1 of [Bleed So Pretty, a Collection of Fight!lock Stories](http://archiveofourown.org/series/102845)   
 ****Beta by[Jinglebell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell)

 

**Thanks for listening!**  
  
---|---


End file.
